


Someone

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nanny offers to take the still puppy. Unmoving, even with the cord shred and mother's nosing.





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own '101 Dalmatians' nor am I profiting off this.

The fur is wet and the cord shred. Even with all her nudges and licks, it remains still. 

Anita ducks her head. Her arms are still bloody and soaked up to her elbows with birth, but she doesn't move to clean up. 

Nanny wipes her hands on her messy apron, clicking her tongue sympathetically. 

"Shall I take the puppy?" Nanny whispers, guiding Anita towards the water bowl, "I can take it. Someone should tell the father." 

Someone has to remove it. Someone has to tell Pongo and Roger. Someone has to clean up the room. 

Anita blinks furiously, sniffling. 

"Please."


End file.
